


Denial

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Dark, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Takes place after 01x09, “Cupid’s Dagger”Ed finds out that not only he and Darulio had sex, but he also raped him.
Kudos: 2





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my second fanfic of The Orville I wrote, and when I was writing it, it took me longer to finish because I wasn’t good at that time until I got more inspiration. So yeah, there you go. If you liked the one shot, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. ❤️

I was biting my nails, traumatized at the fact me and Darulio had sex together. I mean, I understand it was pheromones but I couldn't stop but get myself shaken at this. I stayed in my quarters, laying in bed, not wanting to tell anyone about this. I kept on wondering why we even did this, along with sleeping with each other. 

"Captain Mercer to Bridge." Bortus said, through the intercom but I refused to get up. For christ sake, why can't I be alone! I shouted in my thoughts, staring to cry. 

I was beginning to think Darulio might've raped me. But that could never happen. I wondered, trying to avoid that thought but couldn't. I got out of my bed, grabbed a bottle of beer and began drinking the entire thing, tears still on my face. I drank another one until I was completely drunk. The door slid open and I quickly wiped my tears and quickly hid the bottle. I sat in the couch, staring at blank space.

"Ed, I know you're in here. Come on out." Gordon walked by, looking for me. Few seconds later, he saw me sitting down. 

"Heyyy, Gordon." I slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder, swaying. 

"Ed, what the hell happened?" He asked, surprised to see me like this. 

"I got wasted and found the real me." I smiled, laughing at my joke, then clapping my hands like a little kid. 

"Man, you look terrible." He pointed out, causing my laughter to fade. 

"How could you say that!" I shouted, starting to get angry. 

"For starters, you're obviously avoiding work and I come here to see if you're okay but it turns out your drunk." He looked at me carefully. 

"So what if I was drunk? You want to know why I'm not in the bridge, I got raped." I told him, breaking down in tears again.

"Oh my god, Ed. I am so sorry. May I ask who would do this to you." He asked.

"Darulio." I choked out, crying even harder. I didn't want to get myself checked out for HIV and STD's since I'm unsure what to expect. 

"Did you like it?" He said, handing me a box of tissues.

"Like what?"

"Having sex with Darulio."'

"Yeah. Looking back, I don't and now I'm going to be made fun of, which is why I'm no longer coming back. I'm going back to Earth and moving on with my life after a year that's happened." 

"Ed, you don't mean that."

I got even more angry at Gordon for this. I am so sick and tired of his judgmental attitude towards me and I didn't want to believe it. I thought he was my best friend for christ sake but he's not. 

"Does anyone else know about this?" He said, concerned. I looked down, resuming my crying all over again, hinting the answer is no. 

"I can't tell them." I sobbed. 

"Ed, if you don't, you'll end up regretting it." He reminded me. 

"I just can't!" I shouted, unaware that my voice could be heard on the bridge before I could say anything. I ran out to the door, running away. 

"Ed, wait up!" Gordon caught up with me. 

"I want to be alone!" I shouted, running faster. I ended up tripping onto my feet and felt my pants wet. Goddamn it! I rolled my eyes, knowing the outcome. 

"Mercer just wet himself." Brandon pointed out, as he and his crew laughed at me. I ran faster, crying my eyes out again because of how much this is happening so fast. I ended up falling again, falling unconscious.

"Captain, can you respond?" Claire asked, as I was struggling to speak. I nodded, before saying yes.

"What happened?" I looked around the sick bay, trying not to freak out. 

"It appears you have fell, but it's no big deal." She told me. My heart started pounding, as I was feeling unstable. 

"Sir?" 

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? From what I can tell you're nervous and I never seen you like this before." 

I took a deep breath for a few minutes, trying not to cry, as it was getting harder for me to admit I got raped by a male Retepsian. I fidgeted with my hands, trying to speak. "I...got...raped." I sighed, but no tears came out. 

"By who?" Claire said quietly, losing her voice for nobody to hear that. I explained what happened from start to bottom, tears welling up from my eyes. "That's awful!" She seemed shocked by that too. I nodded, not wanting to anything else. 

"I feel so stupid." I sobbed uncontrollably, hating myself for this. 

"Captain, don't blame yourself. It wasn't you that was like this." Claire assured me. 

"But I didn't report Darulio for what he did. I never felt like this before." I continued crying, curling myself into a ball. I heard someone coming in and I looked up to see it was Gordon. 

"Hey, man." He said, sitting next to me. I was still crying, my eyes red and puffy and I couldn't control myself for this. "Ed, I'm sorry for what happened before. I told the bridge that you won't be back for a while. They were all worried, including Kelly." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I began breathing heavily. 

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, getting up, about to run but I got stopped by him and Claire. I resumed crying all over again, putting my hands on my face. 

"Captain, everything will be alright. Just hang in there." Claire said, assuring me. After quite sometime of crying, I took a deep breath and finally calmed myself down. I saw a needle and felt myself freaking out but I remained dried eyed. 

"Ed, I thought–I mean–" Gordon said, laughing a bit.

"Shut up and hold my hand." I gritted my teeth, as Nurse Park got the needle and injected my finger with it. 

"The test results will come back in a while." He told me. Late that day, I went to the bridge and sat in the captain's chair and said nothing. I was feeling tired so I ended up falling asleep, my head on the recliner. 

"Captain? Is–oh my god." Alara said, looking at me, not knowing that I'm sleeping. 

"This guy has been through a lot." Gordon pointed out. 

"Let's let him sleep." John whispered, everyone else agreeing.


End file.
